Aliens Versus Predator: The Earth Resurection
by Johnson Calioth
Summary: A Predator must hunt down an Alien that was escaped to Earth.


Alien Versus Predator  
The Earth Resuection  
  
It was dark. But that didn't matter. Moving like a spider on it's web, the predator slowly moved across the wall, scanning for signs of life. It heard a rustle above it and saw a flash of heat. The predator drew it's wrist knives and moved towards the noise. He peered over the ledge. An alien. "Damn," he thought. The alien had not noticed him...yet. The predator climbed over the ledge and moved up the stairs. The factory was the perfect place to kill this alien. Plently of hiding places. And it was dark. Perfect. A samll red laser aimed towards the alien's head. Time to fire. The alien turned, jumped, and screamed a blood curdling scream. The predator jumped as well, and threw his sharpened disk at full speed towards the alien. It ducked and moved forward for the attack. The alien swung it's tail, striking the predator flat in the chest. The predator went down, but managed to extend his rifle and get a good shot at the alien. The alien's acid blood flew everywhere, burning through the metal floor. It screamed again and jumped into the shadows. The predator took out it's medical kit, but decided that he had better kill that alien first. It was his mission. His king had personally assigned him for this task. Earth was originally an excellent spot to hunt, the humans were easy prey, but still a challenge. This alien was making hunting difficult. It had already slain four of their best predators. Qalth was the last predator that could kill the alien. That is why he was personally appointed by the king. It was a challenge, but Qalth could handle it. Would handle it. He stood up and moved forward. He looked everywhere for the alien, but it was nowhere to be found. It must have gone to the top floor. Qalth spotted a ladder and began to climb up. His head rose to meet the final floor. The alien was right in front of him. Qalth didn't have a chance to attack. The aliens tounge shot out, knocking off his mask. He fell downward, hitting the floor with a thump. He could not stand. He had been paralyzed. "Damn," Qalth thought again. The situation was not good. Definitely not good. The alien leapt down, it's claws ready to slice Qalth into pieces. Qalth mustered all his strength and managed to grab his rifle, which was laying by his side. The alien was a few feet away when Qalth swung the rifle. Acid blood spilled everywhere. Both the alien and predator screamed in pain. The alien was down though. "Good," thought Qalth. He stumbled up and leaned against the wall, his wrist knives still drawn. He limped towards the alien and sliced. Again, and again. Qalth was sure that the alien was dead. He turned around and began to move to the first floor, a twisted smile on his face. He had done it. The king would be pleased. Another job well done. That's when Qalth realized that he had forgotten to extract the alien's skull! The king would need proof, and Qalth wanted the trophy. He turned around and walked back to where he had fallen. There was blood on the floor, but no alien. Qalth spun around, scanning everywhere for the alien. There. Moving towards the roof. He couldn't let it escape. He shot a grappling hook that managed to snag on the broken window. He pulled himself up, but winced with pain as he did. He still hadn't had a chance to heal his wounds. Qalth jumped through the window and saw the alien's heat moving towards the buildings ledge. Without aiming, he shot his missle at the alien. There was a flash of light and another scream from the alien. Direct hit! Qalth moved towards the charred ground. The alien lay there. He bent down to check it when the alien spun around and grabbed him by the throat. The alien's claws dug into Qalth's skin as he struggled to free himself. The alien didn't notice the predator activate self-destruction. The alien opened it's mouth and prepared to bite into Qalth. It let out a slight hiss. That's when the predator begen to laugh it's low, evil laugh. The alien screamed in anger at the predator. He moved closer to rip the predator in two when he heard the timer go off. The explosion leveled three city blocks and not a soul knew what caused it. Before his death Qalth had sent a message to the king, via his radio pack. "The alien is dead, but I was forced to self-destruct. Please send someone to get my ship before the humans find it. Vengance is our!" The predator had won.  
  
THE END...or is it? 


End file.
